


Forgive Me

by team_free_daryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: Daryl left more behind than he thought he did when he left with his brother and now that he’s back he had to fix it.





	1. Forgive Me (Daryl Dixon)

You climbed the guard tower for you turn on watch with the same blank look across your face. You exchanged a single look with Maggie as she passed you to climb down before taking up the same spot you always did. When Daryl left with his because he was all he had it hurt you more than you thought it would. You weren’t officially with Daryl but the two of you have spent more nights together than not since you nearly got your ass handed to you by a herd of walkers. When he and a few others from the group saved you you stuck with them and took a liking to the quiet man quite quickly. It was took longer for him to warm up to you but once he did you two went everywhere together, it didn’t matter if it was Daryl hunting down some food or a simple run it was both of them or neither.

That’s why when Rick and the others said his brother couldn’t stay and he left too it broke a part of you, he never even gave you the option of going with him instead he packed up what little he had and left. He never looked back or said goodbye as he walked to the gates that day, never stopped to think about what he was leaving behind in the prison instead he waited for the gate to be opened and then simply kept going. The first week after he left you cried yourself to sleep as quietly as you could then you just stopped, stopped crying or caring or feeling. You knew what every sign you had meant but you always chose to ignore the elephant in the room, you were in the middle of the damn zombie apocolypse for christ sakes and you were depressed over a guy leaving.

Every time you reminded yourself of that factor it only made you feel ten times worse about the whole thing, you weren’t even together and yet here you were depressed over him choosing his brother over you. Most of your watch was spent thinking about Daryl and about every memory you made together over the time you knew him. By the time your replacement showed up you didn’t even realize all the time passed. You rose from your spot and made your way down the tower and towards the prison to hide out in your room. More days than not you were hidden by your cloth door in attempt to not talk to anyone. And most days it worked but apparently not today, Beth came barging into your room without even bothering to knock causing your to jult up from where you were just laying in bed.

“Y/n,” she rushes out in a hurried tone.

“What?”

“Daryl’s here and he’s looking for you,” she says causing you to freeze.

You longed for him to come back but you never though he actually would. Now that he is here you aren’t really sure you want to see him, you don’t think you can. So you push the hope down with a clearing of your throat and shrug your shoulders, “So?”

“So?” Beth exclaims with a toss of her arms, “You’ve been miserable since he left. And you can’t deny it because I could tell, you’ve been waiting for him to come back and now he is.”

“He left Beth, he didn’t even think to bring me with him because Merle was all he had. I wasn’t thought of then so why would I think of him now,” you exclaim before letting out a shaky breath.

No matter how much you wanted to run to Daryl and throw yourself in his arms and beg him never to leave you again you wouldn’t. He left you without a second glance quite literally and it hurt so you couldn’t just forgive him. You weren’t even really sure you could look at him without wanting to cry because right now talking to Beth about him brought tears to your eyes and a shake to your voice.

“I don’t think he meant it like that,” she tries to reason causing you to shake your head.

“We have been together for this long and he just left without a second glance Beth, I think he meant it exactly like that.”

“Just talk to him-” she pleads before you cut her off.

“No, I don’t want to talk to him or see him.”

Beth sigh before spinning around and leaving you in your room alone. You plop back onto your bed with your own sigh and stare at the ceiling thinking over the fact that he really did come back. That was what you hoped for but you couldn’t bring yourself to get over the fact that he left you here enough to be happy about it.

After some time passes and you are still mulling over the fact that he’s here a knock outside the entrance to your room breaks you from your thoughts, “come in,” you call out without thinking. 

Sitting up you are met with the man who is overtaking your thoughts standing before you, “Beth said you didn’t want to see me but I needed to talk to you,” Daryl says quietly as he stares at the floor.

“So talk,” you say in a monotonous voice before crossing your arms.

“When I left I left you here because you didn’t deserve to be out there. You deserve a home not having to run from walkers everywhere we turn and eat things I know are going to turn your stomach. Plus my brother or not I didn’t want you near Merle, you were better off here.”

You don’t speak when he is done, you just stare across the room at him for a few minutes before shaking your head, “I wasn’t better off here Daryl I was miserable. I barely ate and cried myself to sleep everyday. Plus most of my time was spent in that damn tower hoping and longing for you to come back. Now that you are I don’t think I can get over how you made me feel while you were gone.”

By the time you are done talking there are tears streaming down your cheeks and Daryl takes a hesitant step forward, “I never meant to hurt you y/n, i’m so sorry.”

He pauses and walks over to where you are so he can dry the tears that continue to stream down your face, “I need you to forgive me, I’m not going anywhere ever again but I just need you to forgive me for the pain I put you through.”

“And what if you leave again Daryl and leave me in a place you think I need. You didn’t even ask what I thought about the whole thing. If you would have you would’ve known that I would go wherever you wanted me to, with Merle there too or not because you are my home. Not four walls or real food. Trust me I would have eaten squirrel like a five star meal with you by my side but you didn’t even give me the option too. Instead you ;left because he was all you had,” you explain to Daryl. Your voice not betraying you until the very end.

Sighing Daryl shakes his head while he thinks of the right thing to say back to you, “I regretted it the moment I stepped out of camp, but I couldn’t just leave him so I stayed. Then he started doing things I knew you’d hate and it made my stomach turn so I just kind of knew,” he pauses searching your eyes before he continues, “you’re my home too,”

Your heart feels like its about to burst as your mouth parts slightly in shock, that wasn’t something you expected to come from Daryl. Instead of trying to gather the right words to answer him you grab ahold of his face and pull it to yours so you can kiss him. Pulling away for the kiss he rest his forehead against yours and asks, “so you forgive me then?”

You giggle before nodding your head and pulling him in for another kiss more than happy with the outcome of your day


	2. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daryl appears to be closer to Carol than he is to you things change.

You watched from a distance how they sat together talking and laughing more casually than you ever seemed to be able to with him. The sight causes your stomach to clench as you watch Carol bump his shoulder before turning to talk away, you knew you wouldn’t be able to sleep until Daryl was beside you but you couldn’t watch the two together anymore. It wasn’t that you thought Daryl was going to cheat on you either because you knew that was something he would never do, it was the fact he was letting Carol in farther than you were.

Daryl never like talking and you knew that coming into the relationship, though you assumed over time he would grow to trust you. Instead you were left trying to pry even the littlest of things out of him like you were pulling teeth. This didn’t hurt you though because you could tell he was the same way with the rest of the group, then you began to realize the talks alone with Carol and the way he’d seek comfort in her when he thought no one was paying attention. Over time you took notice in the two together more and more, and how even now that Daryl was trying to lead the people at the sanctuary she was still there with him.

Even if she herself was with Ezekiel now their closeness found its way under your skin. You couldn’t even find it in yourself to go back to the room so instead you found yourself roaming the halls as quietly as possible as thoughts raced through your head. This obviously was hard on Daryl especially since he was held prisoner here and you want nothing more than to comfort him about the whole thing. Not that you can though without him fully blocking you out again just like every other time you’ve tried.

Your thoughts are abruptly cut off though when you find yourself colliding with something solid. Bracing yourself you expect to be met by the cement floor beneath you only for two arms to wrap around you instead.

“There you are darlin’ when you weren’t in the room I got worried,” you heard the person holding you upright speak.

Looking up you are met with the concerned face of your boyfriend and you just about melt in his arms. Then you remember what had you roaming the halls in the first places and you pull back from him slightly before replying, “I couldn’t sleep so I went looking for you.”

“You never found me I see,” he chuckles pulling you back into his arms.

“I did,” you say before dropping your voice to a whisper, “but you seemed pretty bust with Carol.”

“You should have said something darlin’ we wouldn’t have minded you joining us.”

You scoff slightly and pull away heading towards the direction of your room, no longer in the mood to have the conversation you were having. You hear heavy footsteps following behind you indicating that Daryl wasn’t far behind. Making it to the room you hear the heavy door clank shut followed by Daryl’s booted footsteps leading behind you until one of his hands reached your shoulder, “care to tell me what that was about in the damn hallway?” he demands spinning you to face him.

“What was what back in the hallway?” you ask in attempt to play dumb as you toe off your shoes before climbing back in bed.

Daryl follows your lead stripping to his boxers before climbing in the other side and turning towards you, “you know exactly what I am talking about so don’t play dumb with me.”

You sigh and shift so that you are facing him in the bed, “I went out looking for you and found you talking to Carol so I went for a walk to clear my head.”

“Why’d you have to clear your head?” the questions as he tried to come up with his own answers.

“I’m not jealous, I don’t want you to think that’s what this is because it’s not. And I don’t think anything is going on between you both either because I know if you weren’t happy with me you’d end it not cheat..I just…” you begin explaining only to find yourself trailing off and looking anywhere but at the man beside you.

“Then what is it?” he asks urging you to continue on with your explanation.

“You talk to her Daryl,” you whisper confusing him.

“I talk to her? What is that supposed to mean y/n?”

“It means no matter how much I sit there and try to talk to you there are walls up. Walls that you don’t have up with her and it hurts that I’ve seen you more than once seeking comfort from her that I can give you.”

Daryl doesn’t reply at first he just sits there taking in what you just laid out. Then after few minutes of silence you begin to assume that he isn’t going to say anything and go to lay down. That’s when he decided to speak causing you to let out the breath you subconsciously held, “I didn’t know I was hurting you by not talking about my problems. I just didn’t want you to have to worry about me.”

“Daryl when you don’t talk to me it simply makes me worry more about you,” you sigh laying back in the bed.

Following your lead he lays down too and pulls you to his chest before kissing the top of your head and answering you, “I’m sorry from now on I will try to talk to you more.”

“That’s all I ask…I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Misunderstandings and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been with Rick since the group left the prison and you loved each other, at least you thought you did until he started spending more and more time with Michonne.

When the prison got destroyed during the fight with the governor you got separated from the group for a period of time until eventually you ran into Rick and Carl. The three of you tried to find anyone else from the group as you made your way toward signs for a place called Terminus. During that time Rick and you grew closer and ended you falling for each other even given the circumstances. At some point your feelings for each other were brought to light and you both decided if and when you found the group nobody needed to know what was going on between the two of you. There were more important things to worry about in the new world than who is in a relationship with who.

Eventually you did find everyone though not on the best circumstances. And for a while it was hard with the group having no permanent placement, until Aaron found you all hidden in a barn after a storm. At first you were skeptical like everyone else, once you got there you opinion changed though. You thought this was something all of you needed and a lot of the others did too once they seen what it really was. You all got settled into houses close to each other after spending the first few days together in the same one. You opted to stay with Rick using the fact that he need help with Judith as an excuse.

You were both happy together even if it was a secret that you were finding harder and harder to keep. The longer you stayed there the more runs Rick went on with Michonne leaving you at the house with Judith. It was weird for you to stay settled for so long without even seeing a walker, but Rick always shot down your requests to go along with him. You hoped today was different as you got dressed before dropping Judith off with Carol.

Rick wasn’t home when you woke up so you assumed he was already preparing to leave and headed straight for the cars where Michonne already was. You stopped hesitantly at the back of the car and waited for her to turn around before asking, “Do you know where Rick is?”

“He’s signing out his weapons,” she replies turning back around.

You nod heading towards Olivia’s house to find your boyfriend. When you find him he is on his way out of the house, “Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?” he whispers giving you a quick hug.

“I wanted to see if I could come today,” you reply batting your lashes at him only for him to give you a curt shake of the head.

“The less people the better, maybe the next run.”

You roll your eyes ignoring the ache in your chest, “yeah you told me that last time and Michonne still got picked first,” you mumble trudging down the steps. And back in the direction your groups houses were at, avoiding all eye contact with Michonne as you passed her.

You seen the car they prepared pull away and you bit your lip pushing back any doubts that were coming forward. Instead you went and picked Judith back up from Carol before heading home to wait for Rick. There was some party being held that night for something and you both were supposed to attend together, so therefore you figured you’d head over together with Carl and Judith just like the last party. While you waited you cleaned the house trying to find things to occupy your busy mind.

You and Judith had gotten ready and sat on the couch as you waited for Rick to show up, Carl left ahead of you to go with Enid but that was twenty minutes ago and he still hasn’t showed up. A sigh left your lips at the thought causing Judith to twirl around and stare at you with a questioning glance.

“How about we head over to the party princess?” you question as you lift her onto your hip and head for the door.

She nods happily as you swing the door open and come face to face with Rick and Michonne sitting on the porch steps. They both turn setting their attention on you, “Y/n, I thought you were going to the party tonight,” Rick says questioningly.

“Well I am but I was waiting for you,” you mumble glancing between the two of them before heading by them down the stairs, “but I can see you’re busy.”

You don’t wait for a response or even look behind you when you reach the bottom of the stairs because you are scared of what you might see. Instead you just kept walking with Judith on your hip, the party was only a few houses down and you were there before you knew it. You quietly slipped inside saying hi to people as you walked around until eventually you ran into Maggie who scooped Judith from your arms with a smile.

“So where is Rick?” she asks as she bounces the girl on her hip.

“Hanging out with Michonne back at the house,” you reply trying to sound as void of emotion on the subject as you can.

Maggie give you a somewhat knowing smile before she replies, “those two are awfully close lately aren’t they?”

The wag of her eyebrows that followed caused your stomach to clench slightly before you answered, “yeah they have I guess, she sees him more then me and we live together.”

Maggie goes to say something else until someone walking through the door catches her eye causing a smile to spread across her face. You turned to see what she was looking at assuming it was her husband, instead your eyes landed on a freshly cleaned Rick and Michonne entering the house with small smiles upon their faces. Rick’s eyes meet yours but you look away after a few seconds knowing you can’t hold eye contact with him without your eyes giving away how hurt you truly are at the moment.

Keeping your relationship hidden was a mutual agreement between the two of you but that doesn’t make it okay for people to think he is with another woman, or for you yourself to feel like he wants another woman. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that you almost didn’t hear Maggie say she was taking Judith over to the two of them and when it came time for a response all you could muster up was a nod before wandering through the house and sneaking out the back door. You couldn’t bring yourself to stay there and watch them get closer when that was supposed to be you, instead you snuck back to the house you stayed in with Rick and changed into pajamas before slipping into the extra bedroom. You knew hiding from the problem wasn’t the answer but that was all you could think to do until you knew exactly what was happening here.

Laying in the bed you stared at the ceiling thinking over everything that happened between you and Rick from the prison to now trying to figure out what might have changed between the two of you until sleep overcame you. You never heard Rick come home and whenever he did he must not have cared about the space you put between the two of you because when you woke the room was made and he was already gone. Sighing you head to the kitchen where Carl and Judith are already seated as you go to sit beside the kissing both of their heads in the process a small smile spreads across your face.

“So what’s going on with you and dad?” Carl asks bluntly after you are fulling situated at the table.

“What do you mean?” you ask playing dumb.

“Im not dumb y/n I know you both are together and have been for a while. I also know that you haven’t been going on the runs with dad, you left the party early yesterday through the back and you slept in a separate room last night,” Carl resorts calling your bluff instantly.

You sigh and bite your lip trying to gain composure after what Carl just threw at you. It was all true but that didn’t make it hurt any less hearing somebody else saying let alone the child of the man himself, “It’s a little more complicated than that Carl,” you sigh patting the boys hand.

Carl rolls his eyes, “because it’s a secret I know. I see a lot more than you guys think I do, I know that you and my dad don’t want to tell people because there is more important things for people to worry about in this world. And I know that it is making you jealous that my dad benched you for Michonne when it comes to runs, but that doesn’t mean you both don’t love each other. I think you should talk to my dad.”

You sit in shock at how wise Carl sounds right now, remembering back when you first met the group on the farm and how little he was. He was right you thought, you need to sit down and talk to each other or you were going to lose each other. You offered Carl a soft smile and nod, “I have stuff to do today but tonight I will,” you declare kissing them both goodbye and heading to take watch to relieve Sasha.

You spend the time you have up there to think about what you are going to say to Rick that night when you two talk, you want it to go as peacefully as you can since you hate fighting with him. When the gate needed to be opened you were pulled from your thoughts to see Rick and Michonne pulling in from yet another run and you bite your lip putting on an uninterested face as you turn back to watch out ahead of you. You were ignoring what was being said below you until you heard your name being called by Rick causing you to turn and look down, “I figured we could all have dinner tonight, when should you be done with your shift?” Rick calls up to you.

“Probably at five when Spencer is supposed to show up,” you answer.

Rick nods in response and heads towards Olivia’s with a bin of supplies from the run leaving you to watch him walk away for a minute before you turn around and go back to what you were doing until you can go home.

Spencer ended up coming a half an hour later than he was supposed to causing you to walk home a little faster in hopes of not being late. Entering the house you heard Rick instantly call that he was in the kitchen causing you to head straight there with a small smile at the thought of spending time with him and the kids. Your smile dropped a little when you seen Rick and Michonne standing at the stove cooking together with smiles on their faces.

“Dinner should be ready in thirty,” Michonne said looking up at you with a small smile.

“Okay, well then I’m going to wash up I’ll be back down,” you mumble.

You took yo time in the shower not really wanting to go back downstairs, eventually though you slipped out the shower slowly and went back downstairs preparing yourself for this dinner. When you reached the bottom steps you went to enter the kitchen only for Carl to stop you and whisper, “Don’t give up still talk to him later.”

You shake your head and offer the boy a soft smile, “I don’t think I’m going to right now,” you reply ending the conversation and heading to the the table where everyone else was.

Sitting down you avoided eye contact with everyone and ate your meal in silence, cleaning it once you were done and disappearing to the room you occupied the night before as well. You laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what to say to Rick at this point, until eventually a knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts. At first you were going to ignore whoever it was but you thought against it and pushed yourself into a sitting position before calling a quick, “come in.”

Hearing the door open you look over in time to see Rick slipping through and closing it being him, “Hey,” he says offering you a soft smile as he makes his way over to the bed.

“Hi,” you reply quietly.

“Can we talk?” He asks as he takes a seat by your legs.

You don’t say anything in response instead you just nod at him and wait for him to continue to what you can only assume is you two breaking up.

“Y/n,” he begins with a sigh looking towards her, “what’s going on with us?”

“What?” You ask in a confused tone even though you know exactly what he’s talking about.

“You’re not even sleeping in the same room as me anymore, I know there is something going on that you’re not telling me. We need to talk to each other for this to work.”

You sigh letting your shoulders sag knowing that you couldn’t put this off anymore, “do you not want to be with me anymore? Would you rather have her?” You question suddenly.

“Who? Michonne?” Rick asks confused as to why you could possibly think he would want someone other than you.

“Yes,” you whisper not looking up to meet his eyes.

“Why would you think I would want anyone but you baby?”

“Because that’s how you’ve made me feel lately,” you reply sadly trying not to cry, “I understand that we both agreed to keep this a secret but I didn’t expect it to be like this. I turned into just another person in the group to you, and even then you didn’t treat me like I was incapable to go on a run. Instead of us going together you always turn me down and take Michonne, it seems like lately that’s all you anyways. I don’t see you anymore unless we were going to bed Rick and that’s not how a relationship works.”

Rick sits beside you in shock as he tries to process what was just said to him, he can’t seem to wrap his head around the fact that the woman he loves is on the verge of tears because of him. Before he answers he is pulling you into his side and holding you there as tightly as possible, “I never wanted you to feel like that, I just… Once we got here I could tell that even though you had a guard up you were hopeful about this place, about a normal life within these walls. I wasn’t going to take that from you by dragging you along on the hunts, I figured you’d want to be home with Carl and Judith…Y/n I never wanted to hurt you I was trying to make this place better for you, Carl, and Judith. Every day that I was out there I was thinking about you, Michonne is just a friend to me darling i’m sorry I made you think otherwise but she is.”

By the time Rick is finished talking you are speechless with tears flowing freely down your cheeks. You don’t know what to say to him since a part of you wants to curl up in a ball of embarrassment for your misunderstanding, so instead you do the only thing you can think of and lean in capturing his lips with yours slowly in a soft kiss. A kiss Rick accepts willingly, pulling you flush to him as he deepens it adding so much more passion than before.

When you two separate to catch your breath you lean your foreheads together and stare into each others eyes for a few minutes before Rick speaks, “Im sorry-” he begins before you cut him off.

“No I’m sorry I should have talked to you like an adult,” you whisper before giving him a quick soft kiss and whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too darling,” Rick whispers back before leaning in and kissing you again with smalls making themselves present on your faces.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/n finds herself seeking Daryl after a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #45: “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

You woke up with a jolt causing you to pant heavily and scan your room quickly to make sure no one is there. Once it's clear that you are safe and there is no threats around you bolt out of your cell and towards the other end of the block to where Daryl was staying. You ignored the cold concrete beneath you bare feet and the rapid beat of your heart, you just need to make sure he is okay. Pulling the curtain back you reveal a sleeping Daryl and you sigh in relief.   
Knowing that he is okay and alive you take a minute to collect yourself and watch his sleeping form. Standing there you take in how peaceful he looks in his sleep, like he doesn't have a worry in the world. ‘He's alive’ you remind yourself in attempt to push the gruesome images from your nightmare from your head. The whole thing shook you and you just couldn't seem to get rid of it.   
You stood there for another minute or so before turning to leave so you didn't seem like more of a stalker than you already were. As you went to let the curtain drop you heard a quiet voice break the silence, “What's the matter? Something going on?”  
You turn looking back into the cell to see a now half awake Daryl watching you waiting for you to answer him. Eventually you stutter out, “I um- I had a nightmare about you and I had to make sure you were okay. I didn't mean to wake you I'm sorry.”   
Daryl sits up and studies you for a minute before speaking again, “you had a nightmare about me? What happened that was so bad you had to check on me?”   
Now that you think about it you realize how silly it sounds and you're almost too embarrassed to even answer him so you quietly mumble, “nothing crazy just a typical nightmare, but your okay and that's all that matters. I'm just gonna go back to bed, I'm sorry for waking you up.”  
“Hey. Wait a minute,” his concerned voice calls out causing you to stop right in your tracks.  
“What?” You ask with your back to him making no move to turn around.  
“Why don't you stay here tonight, you seem like this nightmare really shook you up.”   
“I'm probably just overreacting,” you say in attempt to get him to drop it.   
You hear him shuffle around behind you for a minute before his hand is on your shoulder turning you to face him, “darlin you had a nightmare involving me and you can straight here to make sure I was okay in the middle of the night. I think there is more to this so you can either stay with me tonight or tell me what's going on.”   
His tone was so serious that you knew you had no choice but to answer so after a minute you shakily whispered, “it was just a nightmare about out run going wrong. I'm going to try and get some more sleep before we have to get up and go...you should too.”   
Daryl looks like he wants to say something else but he doesn't push the issue, instead he silently nods and turns back to his bed. Your thankful he accepted the vague explanation as you make your way your way back to your own bed as well.   
The next morning comes faster than you'd hoped and you slowly drag yourself to breakfast with the others once you're dressed. How Daryl would act after last night worried you. It worried you more than the runt at the moment and normally those are your main concern. You made your way to a seat with plate in hand and sat down silently. Paying no mind to those around you, you picked at your plate too wrapped up in your own head to see anything else. Until you felt someone sit beside you causing you to look up. Gazing beside you you eyes land on the man who's been occupying your mind forever.   
“This seat taken?” He asks quietly while motioning to the seat beside you.   
Every part of your brain was telling you to say yes but your mouth was speaking before you could stop yourself, “no you can sit there.”  
You turn back to your plate as he sits, not sure you could look him in the eye. Instead you trying to occupy yourself with the food in front of you so you don't have to talk. Daryl must have realized this because after a few minutes he sighs and pushes his own plate away, “can we talk?”   
“Can it wait until after the run?” You question as you attend with your dish.  
“No, it can't because we're uh...not going on the run,” Daryl admits standing as well.  
“And why is that?”   
“Because I knew you would try to get out of talking by using the run as an excuse,” he says before letting out an annoyed sigh.   
“Maggie and Glenn are going instead. We're on watch in ten,” he throws in over his shoulder before walking out the door.  
You suck in a deep breath to prepare yourself before making your way to the guard tower. Towards Daryl and the conversation that would change everything. The whole walk you went over scenario after scenario trying to figure out what he could want to talk about.   
You climbed the latter as if it was second nature before walking over to where Daryl sat. After a moment of silence you sat beside him, but still said nothing.  
Minutes passed like that but you weren't going to complain. You didn't even want to talk about the previous night whatsoever. So instead you sat leaned against the railing in silence while trying to will your mind to stop. No matter what the scenarios were still repeating themselves.   
“Want to tell me why your dream bothered you so much you came to my room in the middle of the night?” Daryl asks finally breaking the silence.  
“I just-” you begin before pausing to try and find the right words, “We seem to be losing more people every time I turn around and sometimes I have nightmares about them dying. When I had one about you I had to make sure it was really a dream. I didn't think I'd wake you or that you would ever know it happened.”   
“Why?” He asked vaguely but you knew what he meant.  
“Because I care about you.”   
“You care about everyone in the group,” Daryl interjects.  
“I care about them like they're my family but I care about you a different way. More,” you whisper unable to look at him.  
Daryl doesn't say anything back, instead he grips on of your hands in his and looks ahead. You both sit like that until it is time to switch watch. Neither of you made an attempt to speak about the conversation and you were beginning to think it was water under the bridge.  
As you both began making your way back to make you way to the prison Daryl gripped your hand and whispered, “I care about you more than family too.”


End file.
